Castiel's Kitten
by Jess-Neko-93
Summary: Oh the things he won't regret, when he decides to get a kitten!


A tiny mewl was heard from the tanned sea that was Castiel's trench coat. He stopped dead. Dean's shoulder's hunched up, and he turned to look at Castiel menacingly. "What was that?" His voice was low, and gravelly.

"Uh, nothing. Meow?" The mewling noise drifted from his coat again. _Dammit._ Castiel thought. Then he realised that was something Dean would say. _Dean is rubbing off on me…_

"Dammit Cas! What have you got!?" Castiel lowered his eyes, shame and sadness welling in his chest. _Human emotions are beginning to show through. I should be careful._ He looked up, all emotion wiped from his face.

"I have a kitten, Dean. It was white and innocent and I couldn't leave it there." He opened the side pocket, and gently, gingerly, brought it up to his chin, cupped in his large hands. "How could I say no?"

Dean's face softened. "Dammit Cas… What have I told you about strays?"

"Do not pick them up and do not love them." Dean blinked back at him, chuckling under his breath.

"So, technically you defied my orders." The kitten mewled again, seemingly accentuating Dean's statement. Castiel blanched. Dean had never had this demeanour before.

"Dean? I don't understand…" Dean's eyes sparkled, glittering with curiosity and…lust? Why would Dean be lustful?

"Castiel. You are mine. Correct?"

"Yes."

"And so you have to do as I say, correct?"

"Yes."

"So, if I've had dirty fantasies about you for years, you'll simply have to obey."

The kitten mewled.

Castiel did _not_ like where this was going.

* * *

Castiel, in the brink of madness, changed his mind. He really, really _loved_ where this was going. A mewling noise echoed throughout the room.

Dean was lying in the bed, naked as the day he was born. Castiel stood, naked as well, but completely in control of the situation. Castiel had pinned him to the bed with his will. The kitten was being babysat by Sam and his girlfriend at their apartment.

Dean was the source of the mewling, mixed in with grunts, and groans, and moans of pleasure. How could he not, when Castiel was standing there, slowly stroking himself, eyes locked onto Dean's? Castiel barely made a noise, however his back arched slightly and his breathing was ragged and heavy. Dean couldn't see, but his wings were slowly fluttering too, shivering in pleasure.

"C-cas…please. Touch me…" Castiel smiled, or rather smirked. Gabriel had taught him this. He crawled onto the bed, kneeling between Dean's stretched out legs. His hand left his member, and reached out, gently grazing the underside of Dean's manhood. His hips bucked as Castiel stroked, gentle.

"Dean… You want me?"

"Y-yes…"

"Do you need me?"

"Sweet Jesus yes…."

"What does Jesus have to-."

"Dammit Cas, get _inside_ me!" Castiel smiled at his insistence. Gabriel had also suggested something very 'special' that he should try on Dean. He assumed now was a good a time as ever.

"Well, someone is a bossy bitch, aren't they?" Dean blinked at Castiel in surprise. Castiel gripped Dean's dick tight. Dean moaned again. "You want me inside you, don't you? Dirty whore, gimme one good reason why?"

"Oooohhhhh CAS! PLEASE! Please….make me yours. Please! PLEASE! You are mine, make me yours….Take me… TAKE ME!" Castiel grinned. Gabriel was right. Dean would _love_ this.

"Oh, I'm gonna take you alright. Straight back to hell. Dirty, filthy bitch." Dean moaned louder. Castiel climbed up and stuck his fingers in Dean's mouth. He'd watched plenty of pornography to learn this. "Suck them. Make them wet." Dean's tongue swirled between his fingers, and it was all Castiel could do not to dive inside him right then. Castiel's wings fluttered again.

He removed his fingers gently, and began working on Dean's tight hole. First one finger, then two. He scissored him open, gently working on the tight ring of muscle. Dean's back arched. "C-cas! R-right there. Brush that again!" Cas moved a little, catching a small lump within him. Dean's back arched again, this time accompanied by a small whimper. "P-please…harder." Cas brushed it again, applying more pressure. Dean moaned loudly.

He removed his fingers. Dean whimpered again. Castiel straddled him, this time his chest. He shoved his erect dick in Dean's face. "Suck it. Make me wet, bitch." Dean's tongue flicked out, grazing his slit. Castiel moaned lightly. Dean flicked his tongue again, making Castiel move closer. Dean took him in his mouth, and began to suck. _Oh, so this is what it feels like. So warm…_

Castiel's hips began to rock, and he took this as his sign to get ready. He climbed down the length of Dean. Here was where Castiel's plan came into action. First, he leaned forward, and placed a gentle kiss on Dean's bellybutton. Dean sighed. _Good sign_. Then Castiel began to trace small, soft kisses up Dean's torso, lingering near his shoulder. His hand traced over the burn he left, and a flash of white crossed his vision. Dean gaped in surprise, and a small gasp left his lips.

"Cas…" But Dean didn't need to say a word. His wings were visible. He felt so naked. A blush crept up his cheeks. "Cas they're…beautiful…" He looked into Dean's eyes, seeing the sincerity. A tear left Castiel's face. "Cas, what-." But Dean could go no further. Castiel's lips where placed firmly on his, his wings wrapping them into a warm cocoon. His tears stopped and he grabbed Dean's hips.

"Dean…" he breathed. Dean's eyes sparkled back at him. Slowly, he placed himself at Dean's entrance. A small gasp left his lips.

"Cas…" Dean gasped at him. "Cas, just do it. Please." And Castiel pushed.

And Dean screamed in pain. Castiel's heart lurched. If Dean wasn't holding his hips so tightly, he could move. "Dean, I'm sorry! Dean?" He breathed heavily, hands still on Castiel's hips.

"I-it's okay. It's okay. Move. M-move please." So, gently, Castiel moved. He slowly rocked his hips into Dean. Dean mewled again, soft and loving. _This wasn't how either of us planned this…_

"D-dean…" He didn't know why he said it, but it felt right. He felt that cluster of nerves, and jabbed at it gently with his penis. Dean's back arched. His hands gripped Castiel's shoulders. A loud, unrestrained moan parted his lips. His fingers brushed his wings. They shuddered in response. "Dean… please. Stroke them… gentle…"

Dean's fingers gently stroked his wings, and the soft mewling escaped Castiel's lips this time. Castiel thrust, and Dean stroked, all in perfect harmony.

Soon, however, things changed.

Castiel's need to get over the edge grew. His thrusts grew erratic and fast. Dean had stopped stroking his wings, and instead gripped the base of them, tight but gentle. White stars covered Castiel's vision, and he felt warm. Suddenly, the stars exploded, and Castiel screamed in pleasure. He came, right on that cluster of nerves, and suddenly Dean was coming too.

They moaned and rode each other's orgasm out. Castiel stroked Dean in time to his slowing thrusts. Then, with a juddering stop, Castiel fell onto Dean's chest. His wings flickered out of sight. Dean sighed, happy and sad all at once. He reached out to where his wings should be, and felt nothing.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"You can keep the kitten."


End file.
